Kenji Misaki
Kenji Misaki ('' 緋村崎亮 ''Misaki Kenji) is a rogue Shinigami who fled the Soul Society Who got exiled from Soul Society for having the same Zanpakuto as Ichigo Kurosaki thats how he got exiled from Soul Society and lived in the humen world as a normal Young Adult that and he possesses the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo Kurosaki Zanpakutō Zangetsu but he has a white version and also different kind of Getsuga Tensho also much better than Ichigo Kurosaki.He is a main protagonist of User:Yusei87's stories, on par with Yudai Tendou as a main character. Appearance Kenji has a youthful appearance and is a fairly tall person, standing at a full height of 6ft, with white skin and aqua green eyes. He has long, spiky raven black hair down to his shoulder blades, with a great portion of it hanging over his face and eyes, hiding them mostly from view. Many have remarked that he resembles Kaien Shiba,He has an average Shinigami uniform, with a muscular physique. When he was in the academy, Kenji had a similar appearance. The spikes in his hair were relatively unchanged and he looked younger. but his hair was shorter. At this time Kenji was also shorter and more energetic, participating in races across the Seireitei with his friends. His physique at this time was toned, but he was more lean-built. After leaving the Soul Society, Kenji allowed his hair to grow longer and it has since reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. Personality kenji is a quiet and collected young man around his superiors he is very respectful holds his tongue unless he is spoken to.Around his friends he is very animated and out there,he can always think of something to make them laugh.When he is by himself he finds himself day dreaming quite often.He spaces out easily the littlest thing can distract him if you haven lost his interest.Around his friends he is always willing to help out when he sees them in a bind.kenji seems to have a sort of hero complex as he wishes to protect and save innocent people from danger. Despite his easy going attitude, kenji can be a formidable opponent; he is shown to be calm, intelligent, and analytical. He can come up with quick strategies when facing an opponent in battle, and will most of the time figure out a way to defeat his opponent, through logical decisions and proper battle tactics. History From a young age he has been able to see Pluses for a long time and could see them so clearly that as a child, he could not tell the living from the dead, though he initially kept this to himself. For many years he lived his life as a normal human until his high school years. During the first year of high school as he was walking home from school he saw a young girl running away from something, it seemed she was being chased by a huge monster, hearing the girl's pleas for help,kenji quickly rushes to stop the monster. Upon seeing the monster he is gripped by fear, having expected the evil spirit to be similar to a Human, rather than the monster standing before him. While reassuring himself, he notices that it is holding the girl and charges at it in a futile attack. Upon seeing Kenji the monster then states that he has much more spritiual energy than the girl and went after him instead it explaind that it was a hollow a evil sprit that absorbs the souls of the living and dead and that shiro had an exceptional spritiual energy and wanted it for himself. The hollow was able to injure Kenji, he falls to the ground lying in his own blood wondering if he is going to die,. When the gillian could finish the blow with a Cero, Zangetsu appeared before kenji. He asked kenji if he had lost his will to fight, and if he really intended to die there. kenji did not know who he was, and at first did not answer. Zangetsu turned to leave, saying if kenji would not speak then it meant he could not decide. kenji cried out he wanted to live, and Zangetsu told him to call out his name. He released his Zanpakutō, the blade becoming the glorious Black and Whit cleaver that it's Shikai is, and sliced the hollow in half with one blow. collapsing afterwards. During his unconsious state he was able to once again communicate with the voice, this being stated itself to be part of Kenji's power and that from now on he will be with kenji, but as it was about to tell its name kenji was unable to hear it and the voice dissapeard. After the incident kenji returned to his normal life and for a few days was able to live a peaceful life, but this was not to be. He began to hear voices again it was the same voice from his previous encounter with the hollow, he then once again fell unconscious, he was then standing on a tall building he looked at his surroundings and saw a deserted town which resembled Karakura town, a figure appeared from the distance and told him that this was his inner world,the figure appeared as an old man with a black cloat Kenji then asks who he was and what is he doing here, the old man then explained his origins and the situation.He said that kenji is now a shinigami and that he has a huge resbonsibity of protecting lives from Hollows and that he himself will teach kenji all about his powers if kenji is willing to, kenji amazed at what he had heard decided to except Zangetsu's offer and become a shinigami and thus began his training. Unknown to people. He had a friend and rival named Kai. While they were on a mission, Kai saved im from getting dragged into hell. Which Kenji regrets alot. 'Sypnosis' Training a young Shinigami Tomari in Hell Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmen Specialist: kenji is proficient in the skill of swordsmanship having years worth of combat experience, his style of sword play combines graceful body movements with lethal strikes. He is quite adept at using his zanpakuto and is capable of fighting against opponents who have their own swords released while he keeps his zanpakuto in its sealed form; this shows the testament of his skills. His preferred style of combat when engaging an enemy in battle seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown to be highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. When fighting against an opponent he prefers to take advantage of his great agility which allows him to attack his opponents from various angles to confuse them into submission. His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown to be very high,a well versed swordsman in his own right. Kariya is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. Kariya's preferred style of fighting is swordsmanship. Vast Spiritual Power:'''Kenji is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young teenager that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. his spiritual power vastness and control had increased to devastating ends. It became so immense, heavy, and thick, that Captain-level Shinigami would shiver in fear by his mere presence. Despite being young, many shinigamis had shown hesitation in facing kenji one-on-one, based solely on his level of spiritual power. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power.Kenji's power is so immense that he could defeat 4 espadas upon his defection in heuco mundo without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:This shows he is capable of fighting against master level hand to hand combat fighters. During his days as a Shinigami, while only a forth seat officer at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. He mainly utilizes speed while using Hakuda, and uses both his impressive speed and his brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, to the point of cracking multiple bones with one palm strike and disrupting blood vessels with a single kick. Kidō Expert:'''kenji found kidō worthless to learn and rather preferred his swordsmanship skills and his speed.He mainly uses Bakudo instead of Hado because his zanpakuto already allows him to use abilities akin to regular kido as such he doesn’t require to use the destructive arts of kido instead relies primarily on the binding arts to either freeze or restrain his enemies and to block incoming attacks. Though he will use hado at times when he prefers not to use his own zanpakuto, even then he is skilled in the said area as he is capable of using spells without the use of their incantation. '''Flash Steps Master: kenji has an exceptional understanding and skills in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not even notice being attacked by him until after it has taken place,He notably makes a massive leap in Shunpō within mere moments force his opponent wherever he wants them to go in order to allow him to decide his battlefield of choice or to move the fight away from injured or weak comrades,hough this is by no means a unique skill, because he has mastered this ability to such an extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire menos groups in seconds, Ryo moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that kensuke found it hard to even discern his movements at first. Exceptional Intellect:'''kenji has shown himself to be very insightful and analytical. He possesses great instincts and intuition in battle which allows him to become aware of his surrounding and keep his guard up so that he can reacts to an incoming attack or danger in time. He is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Kariya retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. Zanpakutō '''Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon): It is unknown why his soul produced an copy of Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpakutō, all Kenji knows is that it did. Former Captain, Toshirō Hitsugaya, has speculated that Kenji and Ichigo must have similar souls and thus produced the same zanpakutō. The exact same thing happened to Toshirō during his days in the Academy, when another student, Sōjriō Kusaka, was also granted Hyōrinmaru; the same sword as Hitsugaya,In it's sealed state, Kenji's Zangetsu has a red handle and square-shaped hand guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a red tassel. The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall (about the height of Kenpachi Zaraki) 30 to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. When he appears in Kenji's inner world, he dresses in tattered all white garbs with narrow gray sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Because of the spirit's appearance, Kenji also calls him "Old-man Zangetsu" (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan) as a result. Kenji's Zangetsu has also been called the White Zangetsu (斬月の白, Zangetsu no Shiro). Zangetsu is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Kenji in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. While Ichigo's inner world is one of tall skyscrapers, Kenji's is more to Zangetsu's tastes, as Zangetsu has stated to prefer lusher, natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests. Zangetsu has displayed the ability to temporarily close fatal wounds during combat, though whether or not this is a unique ability is unclear. In Bankai form, he resembles a teenage version of himself and appears to be closer to Kenji's age. He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, white hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Zangetsu seems to portray the same cool and calm collectivity as he would when not in Bankai; however, he is far more aggressive. *'Shikai': Released by the command "''slay my enemies"., When releasing his zanpakuto, Kenji holds it out in front of him with the blade pointing out in a straight manner and then shouts out the release command of his zanpakuto. The release of his Zanpakutō comes with extreme surges of spiritual energy that swells around him, affecting the surrounding area.The Shikai form of Kenji's Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana" and takes on the coloration of ichigo former inner hollow's inverted Zangetsu. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Kenji holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Kenji is, six feet, and has a silver blade with a black edge; causing him to call it the "white Zangetsu". Unlike Ichigo's Zangetsu, however, Kenji's version has a sharp edge jutting out near the cloth-wrapped tang. The black cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Kenji's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and although Ichigo rarely does this, Kenji makes liberal use of this feature. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, but this is also done rarely. Kenji has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. . Unlike Ichigo's version of the Zanpakutō, which cannot be sealed back into it's original form, Kenji's Zangetsu can return to it's sealed state at Kenji's command. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō''' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. While it is currently the only attack Zangetsu has taught Kenji, Kenji has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. A noticeable difference in Kenji's Getsuga from Ichigo's, is that Kenji's Shikai version of Getsuga Tenshō is pure purple instead of blue. Kenji has even demonstrated use of this attack in his sealed state. *'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon) An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Kenji swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. *'Josei Zangetsu' (助成斬月'' Assisting Slaying Moon)': Using this ability allows Zangetsu to manifest into the real world, and aid Kenji in battle.. Zangetsu is capable of manifesting himself at a distance from his master, able to commune with Kenji despite large distances. Zangetsu is able to manifest his Shikai form and use his abilities independently of Kenji. 'Hollowfication' When in Vizard form, Kenji proceeds to battle ruthlessly, caring less for his own injuries, and more on the battle, much like a berserker. However, Kenji can still control himself to an extent, and even fine-tune his movements to supplement his attacks. His spiritual power increases drastically and gains access to the Cero Blast, the blast Vizards, Hollows, and Arrancar can use. Kenji's inner Hollow is not as malevolent as other Hollow's and is more like the Nine-Tailed Fox, because he lends Kenji the ability to use his hollow mask without hesitation. But he has an evil, more sadistic side and has stated to Kenji two things: 1) He will take over Kenji's body when he's losing a battle and 2) All of Kenji's power will be his eventually Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask takes on the form of a menacing skull mask with this mask has a diamond pattern, though black, and the diamond is closed and has been moved up to the forehead. Under the eyes are thick, black lines that give the appearance of tears. To access his Hollow powers, Kenji must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Kenji has access to increased physical enhancements even if he shifts the position of the mask while it is on. *'Cero:' Kenji is very proficient with the cero though his is different from most hollows. He creates a cero with both hands and charges and fires it just like a Kamehameha of Dragon ball fame. His cero is abnormally powerful and can easily level half a city, though only with enough spiritual pressure put into it, and after this he needs to rest a full five minutes before he can use it again. Kenji soon changed his style however, firing a Cero from his fingertip in the manner similar to a young child pretending to fire a gun. Being a proponent of the Cero, Kenji has forged the technique to several unique variations. *'Enhanced Strength': When wearing the mask, his physical strength is enhanced immensely. Though not visibly seen, his power seems to be great enough to break the bones of opponents he faces in battle. However, the Espada remain as an exception to this. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Kenji's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Kenji attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Kenji (like Ichigo) to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. Augmented Getsuga Tenshō: 'When Kenji wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. While Hollowfied, he has been shown to be able to use his Getsuga Tenshō as a "rope" of sorts, using it to grip opponents and pull them in closer. How this is done is unknown. *'Hollow Combat: When Kenji fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Kenji more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Kenji. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Kenji has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. Hollow Control: 'Kenji has the ability to control Hollows, ranging from Normal Hollows to Adjuchas level Menos. The control starts the moment Kenji lets out a Hollow-like roar and from that moment on he can control any Hollow who hears that roar like a puppet. It is unknown exactly how he developed such an ability, but Kenji thinks it is due to his affinity to his Hollow abilities. *'Mask Shielding: Unlike Ichigo, who's mask shield happened usually against his will, Kenji's can happen under the will of Hollow Kenji or if Kenji deliberately forms a mask and places it inside his Shinigami robes as a shield. *'Garganta:' The power that Hollow's and Arrancar use to go to and from Hueco Mundo. Kenji has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Instant Regenerate:' Kenji can regenerate almost any part of his body that has been destroyed, minus vital organs such as the brain, heart, etc. ﻿ 'Behind the Scenes' Kenji gave him the famous Zangetsu because I like so much this zanpakuto, so I allowed Kenji to also use Zangetsu to show how I would have him wield it. The fact that he wields it is legitimate, as shown in the Bleach movie, DiamondDust Rebellion, two Shinigami can possess the same zanpakutō.